Beastly
by DJ Broken Wang
Summary: It is the play which made them together. How did this two opposite people connected with a simple presentation. No, it is not a simple illusion. It is love... Just with the theme 'Beauty and the Beast," would you wonder? Find out :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! This is the new story I had always planned on writing. This is a non-oneshot, like the other one. This has a different setting, but not completely AU. This takes place during their younger years, except for this prologue. I hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: Reborn and its characters are not mine. But the plot is owned and made by me. Any coincidences of any likes are not plagiarized, but the owner has a full responsibility.

Beastly

"Haha… oh… It's raining."

Tap. Taap. Tap… Tapity-tap…

Today is a rainy Saturday, and the whole household was confined inside, because the gloomy weather disrupted their daily visit.

Except for the breadwinner of the family, who must go out to do his job for the sake of his children and his beloved.

The children, who were downstairs, played some sort of a game of letters and phrases when the rain suddenly stopped their moment of fun.

"… The sky is crying again. It's not good to play outdoors today… the tears might prevent us to be happy." A brown head, bluish eyed little boy said.

"Sora-kun, stop saying those things. Though you have the same name, it don't mean to say that the sky is as a crybaby as you." A black-haired, brown-eyed spectacled teenage girl scolded her little brother.

"But Hikaru nee-chan… isn't the sky cry because it's sad?"

The girl deeply chuckled as she waved her hand for the boy to cuddle with her. The boy smiled as he opened his arms while walking towards his sister.

"No, Sora-kun. The water falls from clouds because the clouds could not hold them anymore, this is what we call rain, not tears like what you said."

"… So Hikaru nee-chan, is that the reason why Dad left the house?"

Hikaru then abruptly leaned her head to look at her brother in bewilderment. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Moreover, where did he get that idea? Maybe she should tell this matter to their parents. About the effects of watching television dramas to children's behavior. If she shouldn't do it, her one-year theoretical study would be gone to waste.

No more TV to her brother.

The child looked at her and answered directly. "Well, you know… Dad is a cloud guardian, after all."

"Ah…" She gave her little brother a hard noogie. "… I thought it would be some serious…"

"Ow… it hurts, nee-chan!"

She soothes her little brother's hurting head as she talked to him. "Okay, my dear little brother… I will state this once and you must listen very carefully. You can ask questions after this, okay?"

Little Sora nodded his head.

The sister then continued. "There is no such thing as a water guardian in our family. Mr. Sawada is the sky guardian, your god father is the storm guardian, Mom's best friend's brother is the sun guardian, Lamo-nii and Takeshi-nii are the lightning and rain guardians, respectively, and Mom's cosplay buddies are the mist guardians. Not to mention, dad is the cloud guardian."

Sora giggled as his sister used his little fingers to count the people on the family to complete the guardians of Vongola.

"What about uncle Reborn, Uncle Dino, grandpa, and godmother Bianchi?"

"Well, what about them? Uncle Reborn is the sun guardian, Uncle Dino is the sky guardian, godmother Bianchi is also a cloud guardian like Dad… but I think she used to be a storm guardian… Anyway, grandpa is the storm guardian. Not to mention the groupings, they have a single identity."

"Huh?"

"Okay, I will explain. The colors of the rainbow represent an element of a guardian. Red is for storm, orange is for sky, yellow is for sun, green is for lightning, blue is for rain, indigo is for mist, and violet is for cloud. Either way, the person having an element would still fall into one of the seven colors of the rainbow."

"Ah…" The child nodded his head.

"Oh, and the other answer is that Dad went to a mission because his boss asked him to."

The brunette boy looked at his sister intently. "Dad has to work for us, so that we could survive."

"Ah… sorry nee-chan. I thought he hates Mom."

"Hey, that's not true. Dad loves mom and you know that."

That's it. No more TV for Sora.

The boy grinned as he nuzzled his head on his sister's shoulder.

"Anyways… Let's sing a song that will make the sky happy, ok?"

"Okay." And their childish singing began.

Meanwhile, inside the sewing room at the uppermost floor, there was a middle-aged woman looking at the stock of old clothes to find an object that would fit to the description of a prince costume.

"Hahi! Where was that thing? How will Haru make a costume for Sora-kun now? Their play will be three days from now…"

Some voices downstairs suddenly startled her.

"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day, little children wants to play!"

"Again!"

Hanu then smiled to herself. Hikaru might have a matured mind like their father, but she still like to scream that loud when she was with her brother.

Just like me.

If only she hadn't answered to her husband's marriage proposal, she wouldn't have experienced this kind of motherly love with their children.

But all of this would never happened if they haven't participate on the graduation presentation before they left their middle schools, more importantly; that role, in which the married brunette could not help but be embarrassed and smile at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, a second chapter for Beastly! Hey readers! I send my deepest apologies for a very, very late update for this fic. I thought I already finished it. And it should have been finished eons ago! I overlooked it, I centered my focus on the introduction for 2-in-1 ID Game, I neglect the other! Sorry, guys!

I just hoped this one would be shorter than the first one, though.

By the way, my favorite manga creator, Mr. Shinobu Kaitani (the creator of my fave, _One Outs_, and my second fave, _Liars Game_), accepted an interview from a fan under the name of DJ Broken Wang (Hey, that's me!). I just wrote a fan mail FOR FUN only... I never expected that he would be the one to read it. Not his editor, neither his PA. The best news: he's going here. IN. MY. HOUSE! I should have been the one to go to Japan in order to meet him personally, but he is too humble to go here to the Pearl of the Orient.

It would be two weeks from today, so I better prepare myself for the inevitable, miserable, and eventually exhilarating visitor!

Good luck to me dudes!

While we're at it, let me show to you the second chapter of my fanfic Beastly :)

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a canon anime and manga made by Ms. Akira Amano with ArtLand. The plot is owned by the owner and it is not her responsibility if there are any coincidences with either the real life or other fanfictions inside the site.

oooOOOooo

Beastly: Chapter 2

oooOOOooo

_BEAUTY AND THE BEAST_

"W - What... Beauty and the Beast? Was that even now in our generation?" A random student from Midori Middle School crossed her arms as she huffed boringly that Haru wants to pull that girl's hair off. So what if it's an old story? It still had its romance and drama with a happy ending... and most importantly, a prince charming. She sighed as she glanced over her future husband, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

The two biggest schools in Namimori had teamed up to construct a graduation presentation to impress the visitors from Kyoto and Chiba Prefecture in their small community. Luckily, Hana Kurokawa from Namimori Middle School was voted for being both the story producer and story director of the play decided, which was entitled as Beauty and the Beast.

At the background, together with the other Namimori Middle School students, Tsunayoshi Sawada and the horde of his noisy friends gather up to talk about the great play they will have.

"Isn't it fun?... We are teaming up with the Midori students in this play!" The ever fun-looking Takeshi Yamamoto said to his friends.

"Che! I don't want them to join their mixed stupidity!" The short-tempered Hayato Gokudera spat as his fangirls from the all-girl-school swooned with heart-shaped eyes.

"Which reminds me... Haru-chan also studies in Midori too, right?" Kyoko Sasagawa asked the group in which the bomb head replied. "That stupid woman? Oh, yeah... no wonder she's an idiot... The school is full of stupid people, too!"

Yamamoto had his carefree smile while patting Gokudera's shoulder. "Hey, hey Gokudera... you always call people in our school stupid as well, right?"

On the other hand, Tsuna sweatdropped at what the silverhead had said.

Gokudera... that's harsh. I could not help but agree with Yamamoto-kun... Everyone's stupid in your eyes. What's worse, you give them names, too!

Gokudera swatted Yamamoto's hand on his shoulder. "Shut up, baseball freak!... " When he accidentally locked his glance with the brunette boy, he smiled like a love struck puppy. "... and no, not Decimo! HE'S AWESOME TO BE CALLED STUPID!"

A ravenhead standing at the corner with an intimidating aura glared daggers at the student from the all-girls-school with his signature tonfas. "Not respecting the higher-ups on their decision is a grave violation of a student."

Hearing the prefect's frightening voice, The coward boy suddenly ducked like he was experiencing an earthquake.

"Please, keep it down so Hibari-san would not notice us and bite us to death... "

Unfortunately, the brooding skylark saw his stupid position and threw one of his tonfas like it was a boomerang without anyone noticing it. As a result, the young Vongola boss whined silently, as a red bump started to swell on his head. And of course, Gokudera attended to him like a mother he was. Kyoko saw this and she laughed. What a lucky day.

As a result of the delinquent's torturous icy glare and a gleam from the metal inside his clothes, the girl bowed her head to apologise to the story producer and director with a long wavy hair wearing a Namimori Middle School uniform.

Hana Kurokawa inwardly thanked herself for having a colleague like him, despite of his volatile nature. It's what we called the 'perks' of being a producer. She nodded her head in her self-agreement.

_Hn. Hibari-san is right. Respect me, you idiot._

_Hieee... having Hibari-san in the hall as Kurokawa-san is a tyrannic combination._ The no-good kid thought to himself.

The black-haired girl cleared her throat to get the student body's attention. "We choose this story, because it represent our life as a student. Think about it and do not tell me who they are..." A silence ensued, and then she continued. "Who is the 'Beast' of your life?... Who is Belle? What about the curse? Do you experience some curses in your life that you almost gave up?"

_Wow... Hahi! Kurokawa-san is a great pursuer... Haru wants to be like her someday..._ Haru thought to herself.

"Ha-ha! She's better than Gokudera to be Tsuna's right-hand man!" Yamamoto said.

The students nodded their heads at her influencing them to shed some light on the story, which was like a minute ago. She even defeated the greatest speakers of all times, because seconds later, she heard the words:

"Oh, hell yeah!"

"Beauty and the Beast."

"Beauty and the Beast."

"Beauty and the Beast."

... and so on.

Not to mention -

"Yeah! Let's vote for Kurokawa-san to be the next Japan's Prime Minister!"

\- like that.

_... Wait, as far as I could remember, Prime Ministers in Japan is not appointed by the mass, right?... Oh, well... I think Hana would be a great leader._

That's what Haru thought.

oooOOOooo

And that's it! The second chapter of the story! Yay to me.

Too short? Sorry, guys.

°3°

Good luck to me and thank you so much for your patience.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the third chapter of 'Beastly.' One of the biggest clues are in this chapter. It would be tricky, but I know you will find it.

By the way, remember my last pre-acknowledgement, last chapter? As I've said, I went busy last month for the visitation of my idol (Whooo!), Mr. Shinobu Kaitani. I, for one, did not expect his sort of surprise visit (and surprisingly, I did not consider this as 'visit'at all), I lost my focus on my writing. I made cue questions with the use of small pieces of paper, and I wrote questions within it.

Now, I don't want to publish what I learned from my... sort of interview. And we were so unfortunate, despite of having a jejecam (not so classy camcorder), not anyone of us could operate. And I was like 'Seriously?! What's the sense of buying this piece of garbage if no one knows how to use it?!' But, I have recorded an audio of it. As much as I want to share my wonderful wisdom with you, I respect him too much I can't reveal his 'trade secret.'

Kaitani-sensei, if you're reading this piece of rag under the mat, it would be of my greatest honor if you criticise it right now. Thank you so much for your advises (there are way too many), and I'm waiting for you new projects. Actually, if you put my name in your acknowledgement, I would be more grateful. But I'm just a fun, so hehe :3

How about you, readers? How could you make out of my revised writing style?

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a canon anime and manga made by Ms. Akira Amano with ArtLand. The plot is owned by the owner and it is not her responsibility if there are any coincidences with either the real life or other fanfictions inside the site.

oooOOOooo

Beastly: Chapter 3

oooOOOooo

If there is one thing you could describe the producer of the play, there is only a pair of it: _snot_ and _brat_.

Ever since she became 1-A to 4-A, she had been hating the male population, as well as those snotty children like that afro-haired little kid in cow-printed costume... she broke in hives again.

Every one of her classmates knew her house as a two-storey regular one by the neighborhood. But, for those who were really close to her knew that every single furniture inside their house is not cheap.

Their wooden table, the kitchen cupboard, even the door... Majority of their wooden furniture is made from mahogany.

Their silverware is made of, well, _silver_.

Their glassware, vases, tea set, or whatever comes to your mind that had a word _'fragile'_ on it, are made from porcelain. Not from the usual noodle bowls made from clay, those which go _Clang!_ if you struck your chopsticks to it.

And those sheets and curtains, oh don't get them to that point. Those looked suspiciously imported wool and silk. Anyone who could guess which country?!

No, that expression is out of sarcasm.

The Kurokawa family is filthy rich!

And there's no one denying about it. Her parents were businessmen, after all.

Hana, however, _is putting it into use._

_Among the matters that they discussed in the middle of the senior staff production meeting with the monkeys in Midori-Chuu is deciding which student from what school will take the role of the characters in the play._

_And, as what I said, this is where Hana's prowess would take roots._

_"What about this," She suggested, "Since your school is an all-girls school, your students would take in the female roles, and we will take the male roles to make the play more... realistic."_

_"Well, we would like that - " The president of the other school began, when someone cut her off._

_"Wait! It would be unfair!"_

_When all eyes turned to her, she explained. "There are nine main characters here. If we're going to take the female ones, there would be only two. The rest would be yours - "_

_"We are not trying to compete with you, guys... If that's what you think."_

_Hana's powerful dialogue was spot-on._

_That idiot received a glare from their president._

_The ravenhead then continued, "You already have Belle, the main protagonist. Am I... right?"_

_Her tone seemed friendly. But if one were to dissect every word she said, it would be interpreted that she was speaking as if she was talking to a birdbrain. The idiot understood it as her eyebrow twitched slightly._

_"She's right, actually... " The vice president of the other school then added as she adjusted her glasses. "Remember what our teacher said about the creator of this story being a feminist?"_

_Silence..._

_Receiving a dumb silence, the glasses girl sighed and continued. "An author could be called a feminist if the story ends romantically... You know?... " Still receiving but an air of stupid silence, she rolled her eyes and said, "The 'happily ever after,' do you remember? - "_

_"Ah... " All of them responded. Finally, an answer._

_She then finalised. "Even if the villages were mostly male, we could dress up our students in male costumes and lower their voice... I hope the Namimori-Chuu would agree."_

_When she received a nod from the producer, she sighed in relief._

_"But if you still are not satisfied... " Hana referred to the other one who defied her suggestion. "We could give you the role of the male antagonist... I couldn't see in our students that they could provide the role enough dept, anyway."_

_"Oh, but you do... " The president said._

_The black-haired girl looked at the one who said that to think of any person she was referring to, then something clicked._

_Hana then shook her head as she spoke. "No, that won't work. That monkey's not that... suitable... for the role."_

_She then looked over to the muse of the other school. "Say... you have a fan club of his, right?"_

_The muse's fellow Midoritians groaned as she gulped._

_"Then... it's settled. I have a role for him from the start."_

_And I could not wait for their reaction if they found out. She mentally added with a wicked smile on her face._

"WHAT?!"

"As you can see, the creators and staff of this joint production said yes to the person whose name and picture shown in front of you." Hana Kurokawa said as the whole student body of Namimori Middle School gawked and hid under their chairs as if there was an earthquake, though there was none, at the picture of one of the terrifying students of their school.

"No!" An agonizing scream was heard from the student who might want to be shoot to kill right now.

BANG!

Then, it happened.

"Juudaime... Don't leave me in this cruel world. If you die, I will grieve myself for being a failure as your right-hand man." Gokudera cried like there's no tomorrow.

"Ha-ha! Tsuna just bumped his head on the armchair too hard. You're too overreacting, it's so funny!" Yamamoto laughed, earning him a big glare from Gokudera.

"Baseball freak! I'm going to kill you!" The silverhead yelled, showing his dynamites already lit up.

"Hey, hey, easy there Gokudera! You don't have to make a fireworks display for Tsuna's awakening. Really... Oh, he's up now."

At that moment, Tsuna woke up clutching his head with a big red lump. "Ow... Ouch... "

Immediately, like an agitated mother, Gokudera snuffed back his dynamites and attended to him. "Juudaime! You're alive! You don't know how I'm glad to know that - "

"NO GOOD TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA AND THE OTHER TWO EGGS! SHUT UP OR I'M GOING TO TOAST YOU ALIVE!" Two burning glaring eyes ripped them to shreds by their enraged beholder, Hana.

"... Scary... " The three muttered.

"Keep it together Hana... Keep it together... Ha-ha it's going to be a good day if you think happy thoughts... La-la-la... " Hana mumbled to herself while she smiled like a mad witch, making the students ran for their lives.

"S - Sadako is here!"

"I don't want to die!"

_Every little girl's dream is like every fantasy story book they read._

There would be a beautiful princess, a beautiful princess wearing a colorful dress. It doesn't matter what kind of dress, as long as it is sparkling or glittered to make her stand out the crowd. Her beauty must rival the radiance of the sun, the tan of the skin doesn't matter, neither where she lives. She is still beautiful in the kingdom's eyes.

Then there would be her hero, the most charming prince she had never seen before. He came from another land, and their kingdom sent him to aide her kingdom as a support. He should have his own army and his most trusted, majestic steed he always ride. Then, they will meet

by some circumstance, then both of them would fall in love _at the first sight_.

But their love story must not come in easily, because in every story comes the conflict in the form of a mean witch. She should be ugly and is living in a dark forest where all magical and mean trolls thrived. She must have a black hat, black cloak, black magic, black cat or black vulture, black eyes, black nails, black skin, blackheads, black teeth, black armpits, and black breath. This seemed to be an exaggeration for the goths and the cults of the 21st century, but that's how all children think.

But then, the prince and the princess will retaliate to to the help of their magical godmothers, god fairies, or their power of love.

Bear in mind that either of those three, no matter what, must twinkle brighter than today's strobe lights.

They would defeat the evil with that light that could possibly kill the entire _Twilight_ cast, and they will share a romantic kiss.

They would either be standing by the castle's pavilion, the balcony, or the entrance, as long as it is public (something that the human ice would be glad to bite to oblivion) and they could be seen by their villagers and the kingdom's crew.

Then, they would look at their villagers with eyes full of love - but it would seem that they were blatantly showing off their _undying eternal love_ as 'Your lovelife sucks. I have my beautiful/handsome princess/prince kissing me in front of you. Are you pissed? Then go and get one of your own!'

That's how the majority of the little girls think. But for Haru, it would be just enough if she was wearing a simple _yukata_ \- navy blue yakata with simple autumn leaves - standing inside a boathouse, watching _hanabi_ in a starless night with her 'Tsuna-san my love.' They would be living as fisherman and fisherwoman, but it doesn't matter, as long as her prince in her happily ever after is Tsuna-san.

This play, however, is a grand opportunity for her to become a princess. Although she had never been in a theatrical role before, she knew Beauty and the Beast by heart. Even if the Beast is a ruthless and cold tyrant who shouts at everyone, as long as it's Tsuna-san who plays the role, then she wouldn't mind being the _Belle_. It's her future husband they were talking about.

And that's the thing, she had never experience playing a role before, and when it happens, she was always being pulled out because she had to practice for the upcoming gymnastics meet, which occurs on the same date as their classroom performance.

Now that a school-joint performance would be held, it would be of common sense that no more athletics meet would pull her out, since graduation is the biggest priority of all schools. She just hoped that Tsuna-san would be picked as the Beast, then her.

Because her _Super Love Love Haru Intuition_ senses were tingling, she felt her Tsuna-san would be picked, then her.

Well, her senses were correct, _though it was not exact._

What went wrong?

"WHAT?!"

Her daydreaming momentarily paused as she glanced around the shocked faces of the students.

_Why do they have that face?_

Then, all her dreams were all but shattered when she looked in front, where she saw the face of the coldest human being she had EVER known.

"No objections, none. Our 'Beast' is Hibari Kyoya."

Now, is there any possibility that a mean witch could become a prince charming?

More of like a _hellful..._ prince?

oooOOOooo

Did you see some development of the antagonist?

Oh, my hands slipped XD


End file.
